


Sweeter than heaven, hotter than hell

by Stormborn93



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Co-workers, Desire, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Girls' Night Out, Light Angst, Lust at First Sight, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Passion, Sex, Smut, Stranger Sex, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormborn93/pseuds/Stormborn93
Summary: Daenerys can’t take her mind off the handsome stranger she met at work. What will happen when they meet again?Preview:His jaw was square and firm, covered in thick black stubble and he wore a tight black t-shirt that showed off his toned biceps and warm copper skin. “Erm Hi…I’m Daenerys.” She was aware that she probably looked gobsmacked, her face beaming with heat and her skin prickled with electricity as he grasped her hand tightly, his grip firm but soft. Daenerys felt like her legs were turning into jelly, her hands clammy under his touch.*************Jonerys Valentines week ~ Day 4: prompt - stranger sex





	Sweeter than heaven, hotter than hell

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be for Jonery Valentine’s week - Day 4 but it’s now Day 7 haha but my prompt was stranger sex. 
> 
> This is my first toe in the water with modern Jonerys AU, which I know not everyone loves but I’m always wanting to experiment with my writing so please drop me a comment and let me know what you thought! :) sadly not as explicit as my last fic but still deviously smutty ❤️

When the rain fell in London it god damn poured, the water splashed viciously over the pavement, as torrents of rainfall sloshed into the drains. The concrete shimmered under her feet as Daenerys walked through the throng of commuters down to the packed tube station, her high heels clicked over the wet stone. She was late for work as usual, rushing through the bustle of early morning London to try and get a space on the next underground train. Both her body and hair were soaked; in her rush to leave her flat she had forgotten to grab an umbrella, leaving her already tight black dress see-through and sticking to her body.

Her long platinum hair dripped cold water down her back and her skin prickled with goosebumps underneath her thin camel coloured mac. She felt her phone buzzing in her handbag, it was going to be her boss chastising her tardiness for sure. Her cold fingers fumbled with the clasp on her handbag, desperate to grasp the phone that was ringing embarrassingly loudly on the packed commuter train. She found herself apologising silently to everyone around her as she rummaged deeper in her bag, her bony elbow hitting the man behind. When her cool clammy hands finally curled around the rogue phone, she saw Missandei’s smiling face fill her screen. She was definitely late for work as she saw the phone flash 9.30am; Cersei was going to kill her for sure and her boss wasn’t exactly a nice woman at the best of times.

She was pulled from her thoughts as the doors of the tube slid open with a hiss, as they reached her stop. Daenerys was shoved forwards, the heel of her stiletto getting caught on the platform, throwing the contents of her bag including her phone onto the concrete platform. Could this day get any worse? She thought as she stared at the shattered remains of her phone littering the platform before her. Grabbing the remnants of her now dead phone, Daenerys stumbled up the stairs.

To make things even worse a speeding taxi came out of nowhere and splashed her with dirty water from the gutter as she ran across the road to the office. Her morale was in tatters as she crossed the turnstile and ran up the stairs to her office. This job was killing her and not to mention her social life. She had just started at Lannister Publishing Co., a world-renowned publishing and editing company in central London, headed up by possibly the scariest woman that Daenerys had ever met, Cersei Lannister.

* * *

 

Daenerys and her best friend Missandei had moved over to London from Spain about three months ago, to start a better life for themselves over in the UK. Daenerys had regretfully left behind her boyfriend Daario, who she missed but was also happy for the space between them. She had always been grateful for their relationship and his support but she knew that she was no longer in love with him when they had been in the position to move.

She sighed heavily as she fell into the office, the water puddling off her body and onto the floor. Her pale blonde locks heavy with rain water and her handbag falling limply to the floor. Missy passed through with a steamy cup of coffee, struggling to stifle a laugh at her best friend’s appearance. “You look like hell girl, go get yourself cleaned up before Cersei’s meeting at 11.” Missandei smiled at her sweetly, her soft brown eyes creasing as she studied the shameful mess of Daenerys’ outfit.

She was a mess, standing in front of the mirror in the bathrooms, her make up smudged under her vibrant blue eyes and her black dress stuck to her slim body. She set to work untangling her hair with her fingers and her comb, then drying her dress under the hand drier. Thankfully she had packed make up in her work bag today and re-touched her face, removing the smudge of black mascara and replacing it with fresh foundation on her pale skin, some blusher and a new lick of mascara to make her eyes stand out.

Daenerys knew that her looks were striking and often tried to mute her make-up to draw attention away from her beautiful features. Her skin was pale as marble along with her long pale platinum hair, which was currently very dishevelled and pulled into a rough braid down her back. Her most striking feature was undoubtedly her eyes. They were the same as her mother’s, a pale blue with delicate flecks of gold and a hint of violet in the right light. She was used to men staring at her but she really tried as hard as she could to by-pass any unwanted attention, she hated the looks that some people gave her.

Her and Missy were going out tonight to celebrate them having been in London for three months, but Dany knew that Missandei secretly wanted to spend some time with her new guy Grayson, as he was the guest DJ tonight at the club. It was the first time in ages that they would have had some fun as they were always so tired from work. Daenerys was excited about it, she missed the feeling of the alcohol running through her veins, of losing her inhibitions and meeting strangers that could promise her a night of pleasure. She didn’t often sleep with people on a whim but recently her sex drive had been heightened and, although quite well practiced, her own hands were just not giving her the relief she needed. Lost in thought of the devious things that the night could bring her she swung the bathroom door open and walked right into the guy coming down the stairs.

* * *

 

 Her breath left her lungs as she crashed head first into the stranger. Her eyes wide and worried as their bodies collided. “Oh my god..I’m so sorry.” His hard chest had stopped her tumbling too hard and his strong arms wrapped around her slim body cushioning their fall onto the hard marble stairs. This day was just shaping up to be so embarrassing. She quickly sprang up and away from the stranger, as if she had been burnt, his body had been way to close to hers. Her hand reached forward to offer him help him up, trying to keep her cool but her cheeks flushed bright red with embarrassment. She swallowed hard as his warm hand enveloped hers, accepting her offer of help.

He was gorgeous, his eyes were a deep brown, smooth and rich as coffee, his hair dark as the night and gently curled around his face, the top held up in a small bun. His jaw was square and firm, covered in thick black stubble and he wore a tight black t-shirt that showed off his toned biceps and warm copper skin. “Erm Hi…I’m Daenerys.” She was aware that she probably looked gobsmacked, her face beaming with heat and her skin prickled with electricity as he grasped her hand tightly, his grip firm but soft. Daenerys felt like her legs were turning into jelly, her hands clammy under his touch.

“Hi Daenerys, I’m Jon. You ought to watch where you’re going in future, that could have been nasty.” He had the most incredible Northern accent too, it was rich, warm and husky. He released her hand quickly, realising the inappropriate amount of time that he had been clutching it and she quickly smoothed her clammy palms over her dress and looked down at the floor, hyper-aware of the blood throbbing in her cheeks. “Sorry about that I’ll try and be more careful next time.” She dared to peak up at him through her eyelashes, the view she was rewarded with was more than worth it. He was so sexy, why had she never seen him here before?

She plucked up the courage to ask him, her curiosity getting the better of her. “I hope you don’t mind me asking Jon but are you new here?” He laughed, a warmth rising in her body that she was all too familiar with; the rush of heat pooling near her groin. “No I'm not. I actually I work for the catering company and usually my brother Robb brings the sandwiches for the meetings but he fucked up today so it’s down to me.” She giggled, feeling like a bashful school girl. “Well Jon, I suppose it’s fortunate that you’re here today instead of Robb.” She grinned at him, feeling totally stupid. She wished her brain would control her mouth this morning. What was she thinking?

He clearly looked awkward as she grinned and said her cheesy line. This was so embarrassing. “Erm ok thanks....I guess. Anyway it was nice to meet you Daenerys.” Shit she had just scared him away totally; by acting like a fucking puppy dog. “You too Jon, hopefully see you around?”  Was it a statement or a question? All she knew was that it was now or never and she had nothing to loose. She flashed him a dazzling smile, sliding tightly past him in the narrow corridor, hoping that he would be watching her walk away. Her dress fit her body shape so perfectly and she would be giving him something to remember her by. Why was she feeling so horny? The way that Jon had made her feel was incredible, her lower body was tingling, her cunt was wet and needy, her breathing was erratic and her violet pupils were blown wide. Who was this guy and how could she see him again?

 

* * *

 

The day passed so slowly as Daenerys filed her manuscripts and spent the day editing her copies of new literature for the publishing team. Cersei chaired a dry and boring meeting about working hours and lateness, which Dany suspected was mainly aimed at her. Her mind wandered all day to her meeting with Jon. He was Robb’s brother and yet they looked nothing alike. Where Robb’s hair was auburn, Jon’s was black, Robb’s eyes were pale and Jon’s were a rich earthy brown colour. Their skin was a totally different tone and although Robb was tall, Jon was shorter and stockier, his shoulders and arms far more muscular. Most of the girls in the office swooned over Robb, so she wouldn’t have been surprised if Jon had suddenly been the topic of conversation.

She looked over to the conference room, watching Robb’s sexy brother lay out his sandwiches with care. She watched as his arms flexed, his loose curls falling in front of his face, his skinny jeans inhumanly tight and his chest broad and strong as he lifted the crates. “Earth to Daenerys.” Missy came and perched on the edge of her desk. “You do know your gawking at the sandwich guy, right?” Dany couldn’t help but laugh. “Actually, I’m gawking at the sandwich guys brother. Who is super hot by the way. Just look at him.” Missy tutted and shook her head sarcastically. “You need to get laid girl. Ask Jon out for a drink tonight. You never know what might happen.” She chewed the end of her pen, her fingers tapping on the desk. “Ok but I can’t ask him it’s way too embarrassing. Will you text Robb and invite them both out? It will seem less weird coming from you because Robb knows Gray.” She batted her thick eyelashes at her friend. “Fine but only because my best friend needs a good fuck.” Missy’s hand pushed her shoulder playfully as she carried on staring out of her window, thankful that the glass was tinted so Jon wouldn’t be able to see her staring at him.

* * *

 

The evening rolled around and Daenerys had butterflies growing in her stomach. The kind that take over and make your whole body flutter. Her and Missandei were getting ready for the night out. Dany stood in front of her wardrobe desperately trying to find a suitable outfit for the night out. It was made even harder now that she wanted to impress Jon. Her fingers skimmed over the smooth silky fabric of her dresses, the soft was cool against her warm skin. Her fingers found one dress that she could dare to wear, the thought of Jon seeing her in this dress made her heart pound.

She was being stupid, she had only just met the guy and he seemed a little stand offish with her and barely interested at all. He was probably with someone already or gay; all the best ones usually were. She dropped her towel to the floor and slid on her undies, she’d chosen a bright red lace thong and a matching balconette bra. Even if no one saw them tonight, she loved wearing matching sets for a night out as it made her feel sexy and confident. She slipped on her black dress, the slightly scaled pattern shimmering under the wardrobe lights. It was low cut and quite short, maybe it was too much? She threw it off and rifled through again with no luck.

Danerys spun round and saw Missy standing in her doorway holding up the perfect dress, it was silver with a cut out back, ending mid thigh it was sexy and presentable. “Oooo yes please and thank you! .” Dany skipped over and grabbed the dress from her friend, sliding into the silky material. The dress fit her perfectly, the front modest but the back showing just the right amount of her pearly white skin. She left her hair was loose, the soft platinum curls cascading down her back with two intricate braids holding up the top part away from her face. She applied her night out make up which was just a little more than usual; the dark eyeliner making her pale eyes sparkle.

 

The music in the club was thumping, the bass deep and rich, sending shivers up Daenerys’ spine. Her dress sparkled under the soft glow of the club lights, her whole body shimmered as she walked across the room towards the bar. The atmosphere in the club was making her body feel loose and free, the thick haze hiding couples making out in booths. Her body tingled with excitement at the thought of what could happen tonight.  Goosebumps flashed across her pale skin and she felt tense and on edge as she spotted Robb and Jon at the bar. She gripped Missy’s arm tightly as they made their way over to the boys at the bar.

Her palms were clammy and her skin flushed at the thought of seeing him again. It had only been a few hours since she had first bumped into Jon, but he seemed to have consumed her mind all afternoon. She was sure it was just because she was horny, her need for sex was clouding her judgement, but then he spun round on his bar stool again and she couldn’t stop staring. His tight white polo shirt fit his chest and abdomen perfectly, outlining his muscular physique. He wore tight black jeans and his stunning hair was down, the perfect black curls twisting around his face.

Her breathing was erratic in her chest, her hands tightly clutching her drink as she studied his perfect face. His stunning dark eyes met hers, rich chocolate staring back into dazzling blue. She quickly moved her eyes away from his, taking a long gulp of her drink. The cool liquid sliding quickly down her throat, while the sharp tang of the vodka left a burning after taste. Right then, one look in his eyes and she knew she was in trouble.

 

* * *

 

He looked incredible standing in front of her, she  had to grip her drink harder with both hands to avoid giving in to the urge to run her fingers through his glossy hair and bring their mouths together for a perfect kiss. What would his lips feel like to kiss? Would he be soft and gentle with her or hard and aggressive? All the thoughts were swimming in her head, as she looked at Jon perched on the edge of a bar stool. She hadn’t realised that she was totally ignoring everyone in front of her. “Earth to Daenerys! Would you like a drink?” Robb had obviously picked up on the lusty stares passing between his brother and Daenerys, as he waved his hand in front of her face.

“Oh sorry..erm yes I’ll have a vodka soda. Thanks” She felt her face flush beet red and her fingers toy with her loose hair as Jon laughed at her. She felt so embarrassed, even more so than earlier at her obvious gawking. The four of them got a table and began chatting, Robb and Missy holding most of the conversation, while Jon remained silent just checking his phone every now and again. Daenerys was pissed off, he was being so rude. She had hoped to get to know him a bit better tonight and maybe even get his number but he was acting so blasé around her that she felt a little hurt. She had been having all these images swirling round in her head about how he would feel under his shirt, how gentle he would be with her and the way his hands would feel on her skin.

Unfortunately it was evident that he hadn’t been feeling that way at all. He had barely so much as looked at her since the entered the booth and he clearly wasn’t interested. She excused herself in a huff from the table to find the ladies bathroom. The floor was wet and covered in tissue, girls crammed into the stalls together giggling and ingesting god knows what. She stood in front of the fluorescent mirror wondering what it was that he didn’t like. She wasn’t usually this cocky but she knew she was beautiful and it was annoying her that Jon wasn’t even phased.

She applied a little more red lipstick and secured her hair tighter in its braids. Come on Dany come on. Don’t get upset, he’s not worth it. The voice in her head was calming. She decided she wouldn’t bother with Jon if he wasn’t bothered with her, there were plenty of other great guys out there that she could take home.When she headed out of the bathroom, she saw that Jon wasn’t in the booth. She soon spotted him in the corner with a slim red haired girl. Of course he had a girlfriend. She had been so stupid to even imagine that someone as good looking as Jon would be single. She paid the couple little attention as she walked back to their table.

Her face was evidently flat when she got back, as Missy and Robb both noticed. “You alright Dany?” Rob was always a gentleman wanting to make sure she was ok. “Yeah good thanks. Just saw Jon with his girlfriend.” She couldn’t help but make that last sentence seem sad. She was sad about it. She had only been looking for someone to spend the night with, a stranger to fuck and never see again, but Jon was different. She wanted him more than she had wanted anyone else and she didn’t want to hurt him either.

“Oh don’t worry about her. Ygritte is his ex, she’s always causing trouble.” Robb smiled before offering them more drinks. “Oh right I see, so they aren’t together.” Robbs face lit up. “Haha no they aren’t. He’s interested in someone else.” She smiled at that her cheeks flushing, at as Robb winked at her. “Come on let’s go dance.” Missy grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the sweaty dance floor. She looked round for Jon hoping to catch his eye but she couldn’t see him anymore.

* * *

 

The night passed so quickly as they danced, their bodies swaying and weaving to the thick music as people crammed on the small dance floor. Dany’s mind was thick and fuzzy, filled with delicious alcohol. She twisted and twirled, shaking her hips in time with the music. Her slim body grinding against Missy’s as the tempo slowed down, the heavy bass sending shivers up her spine. She threw her head back and moved her feet to the rhythm. She loved dancing, it always felt so free and easy to her, like loosing all your inhibitions. She hadn’t thought about Jon at all since they started dancing. Her body swaying to the beat, her hair sticking to the back of her neck, her clammy skin flushed.

The music slowed right down and she looked up, her eyes meeting his directly. He was watching her dance from his seat at the bar, sipping his drink slowly as his eyes followed her. His deep brown eyes burrowing into hers, a stare so intense that the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and goosebumps covered her pale skin. She tore her gaze from his, turning to face Missy behind her, but her best friend wasn’t anywhere to be seen. She was all alone on the dance floor. She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath, her hands clutching the hem of her dress. The way he was making her feel was indescribable, she wasn’t sure she had ever wanted anyone as much as she wanted Jon right now.

The next things she knew, he was right behind her, his breath softly blowing the damp hairs at the back of her neck. Her skin was flushed and clammy from dancing as she felt his hands slide down her body, a gentle touch brushing over her waist and hips. His hand settled flat against her stomach as his body pressed up against her back. She closed her eyes letting herself lean against him, the hard muscles of his torso evident underneath his tight polo shirt. She was panting from exertion and lust, Jon's body was so hot behind her, that she felt the rush of fire surge through her body. A deep tingling sensation grew inside her cunt making her wet and needy for him.

Dany squeezed her thighs together to dull the ache that was emanating through her lower bod as their bodies continued to sway softly to the music, never more than a few centimetres from each other. The heat between them was unbearable, neither of them had said a word but Jon moved his lips down to kiss her soft neck. Daenerys couldn’t help but let a low moan escape her lips as Jon’s mouth caressed her throbbing pulse point. How had he known? Had she been so obvious in her longing for him since they met earlier? She couldn’t take much more of this delicious torture, his heavy erection pressed up against her lower back. The feeling of him hard for her made her press her arse tighter against him. His deep throaty groan made her even wetter for him, her cunt pulsing madly under her silver dress.

* * *

 

They carried on dancing like this for what felt like ages, but Daenerys couldn’t take anymore, she needed to kiss him. She needed his arms to wrap around her, she needed his lips to caress hers and his tongue to taste her mouth. She wanted him to devour her and thrust into her like he was possessed by her. They moved in tandem almost knowing what each other wanted, as she spun around to face him. His face was dark and serious, those gorgeous brown eyes blown wide with lust, his pupils dilated like never ending pools. His hand moved up to caress her flushed cheek, brushing wisps of loose hair behind her ear. She gulped as she felt the heat between them rising, sweat beading on her neck and trickling down her collarbone. Her mouth felt thick and her head was spinning as Jon moved his lips down to meet hers.

The electricity crackled between them, as Jon’s tender and warm mouth enveloped hers and his tongue swept across her plump lower lip. She invited him further inside, her mouth, opening herself to him as she moaned against him, her hands desperately gripping his waist as an anchor. Their bodies pressed harder and harder together as their kiss deepened, neither of them able to stop tasting the other. Their passion was evident, the lust for each other undeniable.

Jon’s hands slid down her back, smoothing the fabric of her dress against her damp skin. The feeling of his hands gripping her hips made her grind softly against him, desperate to increase the friction between them. Her fingers weaved up into his soft locks, clutching those sweet hairs at the back of his neck as she pulled him down to intensify their kiss. Daenerys’ dared to peak underneath her eyelashes. Jon’s eyes were closed, he was totally lost in the sensation of kissing her. His mouth was soft and warm, caring but also intent and lustful.

They broke apart, their bodies shaking and their foreheads pressed together. Neither of them could control their breathing, swirling hot breaths coming faster and faster with each passing minute. Jon grabbed her hand and whispered softly in her ear. “Let’s get out of here Dany.” His words were like music to her ears, no one had called her Dany in such a long time, but the way he said her name as if it was the most beautiful word he had ever spoken. He made her feel so wanted. It was a feeling that sent fire straight through her veins. She didn’t reply but instead she kissed him with all the force she could muster, her mouth plundering his, her tongue tangling gently in his mouth. Their kisses were rough and desperate, and Daenerys was sure that her heart was beating right out of her chest. When they finally pulled apart, Jon grasped her hand and lead her from the dance floor.

* * *

 

The December air was cool as it hit them when they ran outside. Dany realised how hot and needy she was for Jon as the cold night air hit her body, hardening her nipples and making her hyper-aware of the wetness that had built up in her knickers. Her skin was clammy, yet covered in goosebumps. She felt oddly nervous with Jon, even though she’d had a couple of one night stands before, this felt very different. The taxi pulled around and Jon hoped in offering her his hand. After giving the driver his address the two of them looked at each other, their eyes saying what their words couldn't.

Their bodies were so close on the back seat, as Jon’s hand slid over her pale thigh, the soft skin tingling under his touch. They slid closer, still no one speaking a word, her lip quivering as his fingers slid further and further up her leg, getting closer to the place that she wanted him to touch her. His fingertips were so cold and his breathing was rattling in his chest as she leant closer to his warm body, closing the distance between them. Her heart was thudding in her chest, threatening to consume her body. The ache in her cunt now totally unbearable, with Jon’s fingers sliding up her inner thighs. She heard him groan in admiration, as his finger brushed against the wet lace of her red thong.

She tried so hard to be quiet, to stifle the moan that was threatening to spill from her lips but she just couldn’t. She bit down hard onto her lower lip as Jon’s fingers now stroked gently over the wetness. His mouth latched onto her earlobe, biting gently as he whispered in her ear. “Is that what you want Dany?” His voice was deep and husky as she buried her head in his neck, inhaling his delicious scent that was woody and masculine with a hint of tobacco. She couldn’t answer coherently, all she knew was that if Jon didn’t touch her soon she thought she might explode.

“ _Yes…_ ” The words came tumbling from her mouth as a quiet whisper, a gentle invitation to for him to explore further. His mouth was kissing her neck softly and quietly, her body turning to jelly as his fingers slid her knickers to the side. Her cunt was soft, plush and dripping wet. She was sure that Jon would be able to smell her arousal blooming in the back of the taxi, her slickness warranted by the fact that she wanted him that desperately. When his fingertips swirled her lush entrance, she stifled her cry letting him dip in and out of her depths, teasing her endlessly with variations in depth and pressure. She bit her lip harder, her teeth tearing at the soft flesh, as Jon pushed a second finger into her soft cunt, her walls clinging to him as he slid past her effortlessly. She wanted to scream and wriggle, her hips grinding gently against his fingers as he pushed them harder inside her tight warmth. His lips came to meet hers, their kiss lust-filled and tender, tongues tasting and mouths meeting in desperation to explore more of each other.

The car came to a halt and Jon didn’t break their kiss as he pulled her towards the front door of his flat. Their mouths dry and their breathing heavy as they reluctantly tore apart, for Jon to fumble with his keys. Her hot breath swirled into the cold night like smoke from a dragon’s mouth. What was she doing? Was this the right thing? It all felt so natural with Jon, she was so enraptured by his bold nature. He had approached her on the dance floor like a wolf stalking it’s prey and he knew exactly what she had wanted. How had he known? He had sensed her lust for him while they were in the club, or perhaps before that?

Her cheeks flushed as she thought about how much her body must have betrayed her craving for him. His warm hand slipped around her slim waist, tearing her from her thoughts and moving her across the doorway into his flat. Once inside that was it, the beast was unleashed. Jon pushed her hard against the wall, her slender body smashing into the cold tiles behind her. Goosebumps shot all over her body as Jon’s mouth kissed and sucked down her neck and collarbone, leaving small bruises in his wake. His moans of lust for her made her cry out in anticipation as his fingers skimmed up the top of her cold thighs.

The fiery touch of his fingertips against her cool skin made her squirm and squeal. His fingers finding the sides of her lace thong and sliding the skimpy material down her legs torturously slowly, leaving a trail of her sweet nectar on the inside of her thighs. “ _Ahhhh Jon._ ” He looked up at her, his dark eyes swirling with fervour, his pupils blown so wide that she couldn’t even look into his eyes. Her fingers wound into his thick dark curls as he knelt in front of her, never taking his eyes off her slick cunt. The tender, pink flesh was flushed and glistening with her arousal. His breath was rattling as he inhaled her scent slowly and carefully, his warm breath hitting her wetness, sending shivers up her spine.

Her bare arse was hitting the cold tiles and the anticipation was sending sparks shooting up through her body, concentrating into a deep tingling in her groin that she couldn’t control. Daenerys couldn’t look at him anymore, all the feelings were far too intense as he leant up and swiped his tongue across her trembling cunt. The feeling of his tongue tasting her made her cry out and dig her fingers harder into his scalp. The only sound that could be heard echoing through the house was the mixture of their heavy breaths and the devious sound Jon lapping and slurping at her wet, needy cunt.

His lips were wrapped tightly around her as he sucked and swirled at her swollen flesh, his tongue gliding deep inside her opening, pressing hard against her walls. He lifted her leg over his shoulder and Dany cried out desperately at the sensation of him sliding deeper inside her. He wanted to get deeper, he wanted to crawl up inside her and hit every spot that made her scream. He pulled his tongue out of her and moved his attention to her sensitive clit, the tight bundle of nerves screaming to be touched. “ _Ahhhh_.” She whimpered and moaned as he hit her clit with his tongue, teasing her lightly before pressing her sweet nub hard and intently. Fire shot up through her cunt to her belly, the flames growing and growing with every flick of Jon’s tongue against her sensitive spot.

She looked down to watch him and their eyes met. Her stomach flipped as she watched him nestled between her thighs, his eyes blazing and bright, clearly enjoying the taste and feel of her tight cunt under his tongue. Her hips had a mind of their own, grinding recklessly against Jon’s open mouth, her hands pulling his face closer and closer, to increase the pressure between them. She was so close, teetering on the edge of the precipice. “ _Urghhhh Jon_.”

Her groans became more desperate as she arched her back and threw her head back against the cold wall. His warm fingers moved from holding her thighs open to grazing her soaking entrance. The increased fullness of Jon sliding two of his thick fingers inside her cunt, was the final straw that sent her spiralling into the abyss. Her orgasm hit her hard, the tingling fire flooding her body like waves crashing against the shore. Her thighs and cunt were trembling beneath his attentions, her clit throbbing viciously, as she came hard. She screamed out and clutched his hair tightly, the juices of her release dribbling down her thighs, over Jon’s hand and beard, even dripping down onto the tiled floor below her.

* * *

 

Her body shook and shuddered as her orgasm rolled through her. She collapsed against Jon, his warm arms enveloping her quivering form. His mouth kissed her softly and carefully but still with a hard and needy edge as she attempted to recover. Her cunt was on fire, the tingling in her groin and thighs just wouldn't stop. She was insatiable and she could feel her clit throbbing as she felt his hard cock rub against her through his jeans, their bodies pressed hard together against the cool wall. Jon’s warm wet kisses were filling her mouth and making her head swirl. She needed him so badly, she needed his thick cock to push deep inside her and claim her.

Daenerys moaned and trembled as he walked her backwards into the kitchen flicking on the dim lights underneath the counters. Her hands were shaking as she reached for his cold belt buckle that was wedged between their bodies. She needed to see how big and hard he was for her. Her teeth biting into her already chapped lip as her tiny hands wrestled with the fly and buckle. She shoved his jeans roughly downwards as their mouths met furiously again, Jon’s hands tangling in her thick blonde braids and sliding up the back of her dress.

They briefly pulled apart for Jon to pull his tight polo over his head, revealing his toned abdomen and chest to her lusty gaze. Her tongue swiping over her bottom lip as she groaned, instinctively her fingers slid under her dress to swirl with her clit with the absence of his cock against her making her feel empty and desperate for friction. Jon spotted what she was doing and his eyes darkened even more, he let out a deep and strangled groan, as he watched her toying with her own cunt. Dany’s eyes were closed but it turned her on to know he was watching her play with herself. “ _Jon....Jon please.....fuck me”_ She was begging for him. His name coming from her lips in fast pants, her breaths erratic and ragged.

“Yes Dany....oh god yes...let me fuck you.” When she dared peak through half open eyelids, she was greeted with the most amazing sight. Jon was completely naked, his delicious body fully exposed to her. His thighs and buttocks hard and muscular, his chest toned and solid, fine beads of sweat glistening on his tanned skin in the dim light. The thing that caught her attention the most was that his hand was curled around his large thick cock, fisting it in slow smooth motions as he watched her. The act of self pleasure in front of each other was so lascivious and naughty, that it almost made her blush at how much she would do for a man she had only just met.

The animalistic grunts and noises he made had her so aroused, she needed to touch his perfect smooth cock, she wanted to feel him trusting hard inside her more than anything. When he opened his eyes she realised that she was staring at him, her mouth gaping at his beauty. He smirked at her, clearly amused by her awe and not at all bashful. “Do you want this Dany? Do you want me to fuck you now?” She couldn’t say or do anything as he walked across the room towards her totally determined to take her.

He unzipped her dress and let it pool to the floor in front of her. Her eyes scrunched up, as she felt open and exposed to his gaze. She couldn't believe that she was standing totally naked in Jon’s kitchen. His breathing was desperate and ragged as his fingers caressed the soft skin down her spine, her body quivering under his deft touch. She waited patiently for him as he slid a condom down over his length, before dragging a kitchen chair from under the table, the wooden legs scratching the floor. The anticipation was killing her as Jon took a seat just before her. So, this was how he wanted her. She sure wasn’t shy about giving him a show.

The glimmer in his eyes, as he looked up at her made her feel so revered and special. Something told her that Jon Snow didn’t bring many girls home, but when he did they got more than they expected. She leant over and kissed him hard, her lips chapped and bruised but needing more. Daenerys straddled Jon’s warm muscular thighs, her cunt hovering merely centimetres from his throbbing erection. She was soaked and so ready for him, taking him in her hand she grasped him firmly and sunk low onto his cock, taking each inch slowly before he was buried to the hilt in her. The cry he made as she sunk down onto him was garbled and animalistic. Daenerys pushed him deeper and began rocking her hips against his pelvis, increasing the delicious friction between them.

She was trying to go slowly but couldn’t help herself, she needed relief and fast. She bucked up and down as he matched her thrusts, his head was thrown backwards and his dark eyes closed. Jon’s fingers were gripping her hips so madly as she impaled herself on his cock over and over again. She quickened the pace, feeling the burning intensifying deep within her lower body. “Dany…fuck that’s it.” Jon was reaching his climax, she could feel his thighs tremble beneath her as she balanced above him, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck as she fucked him hard. “ _Ahhhh_ ” She clenched her cunt as she came, her body betraying her control as she climaxed harder than before. She gripped Jon tightly underneath her as she pushed down fully to intensify the pleasurable pressure shooting through her groin. “Oh god Dany...I'm there.” She felt his cock throb beneath her and his body tremble as he reached his peak, his cum shooting hard into the condom he was wearing.

She collapsed onto him, her face buried into his damp neck, kissing and licking the beads of sweat from his hard muscles. His fingers twisted in her hair and he lifted her head to kiss her lips softly. “You’re so incredible Daenerys. I don’t do this often and this time felt so different.” Daenerys looked up into his eyes, they were so open and tender, full of wonder and awe. She kissed him slowly and effortlessly, their mouths opening further and further for each other.  Her chest was heaving as she struggled to control her breathing, the taste of her own arousal on his lips sending her dizzy and hot.

He pulled away to look at her, their eyes fixed on each other, dark meeting light. “Let’s go upstairs, I fancy showing you around my bedroom.” He flashed a wicked smile at her, his white teeth standing out against his dark beard. Who was Jon snow? Her head was pounding, with a mixture of lust, alcohol and excitement. One thing she knew for sure was that he was an enigma and she was desperate to learn more. “Of course Jon, show me the way.” She smiled as she licked her tongue across his pouting lips, her body already betraying her arousal for him. He lifted her gently up in his arms, her legs wrapping securely around his waist as they walked to his room.  Daenerys didn't usually believe in fate but she knew that tonight wasn't going to be their only night together.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Please let me know! I appreciate each and everyone of your comments and reply to them all! 
> 
> Also sorry to my avid readers of “Never Let me Go” I’ll be back with the next chapter as soon as I can :)


End file.
